Stripes
by StarNikuki
Summary: Rated PG for language. Logan Scott and Jean are sent out on a scouting mission and end up at an old honkytonk bar. But do they really want to recruit this new mutant?


Disclaimer: I don't own XMEN. . . .Though if I could own a few o.O it would prolly be Wolvie, Beast, and the Cajun.. . .I dunno. . . Just thought I should say that. Oh and Sabretooth and Nighty. . . .I dig the fuzzy dudes XD what can I say?

Warnings: PG at worst.

* * *

"Stop pouting Logan. We're almost there." Scott looked at the aggravated clawed mutant in his rearview mirror. A rather annoying boyish smirk made its way across his features. 

"Watch your step, Pretty Boy." Wolverine sat up abruptly in the back seat and growled deep in his throat before extending his claws out to rest uncomfortably at Scott's neck. Jean Grey, who had been sitting quietly in the passengers seat concentrating, rolled her eyes at the spat between her two fellow X-men.

"Boys, stop fighting. We are here on a scouting mission."

Logan grunted a bit and flipped Scott off in the mirror.

"Awww Logan you flatter me. . . But I'm not that desperate yet."

"One of these days the pretty lady ain't gonna be there to save yah, Bub."

The mutant known as Wolverine growled again and sat back in his seat. He knew he should have taken his motorcycle. Well at least they were going to a bar. Maybe he could drink until Scott wasn't inhumanly annoying, but then. . . .he wasn't ready to die of alcohol poison.

Logan was suddenly jolted back to reality when Scott swerved into a parking spot, going at least 40, and came to a dead stop. With an agitated growl, Logan snatched open the back door of Scott's new blue car and slammed it shut before walking ahead of all the others to the door of the bar. He surveyed his surroundings by instinct and noted the sawdust and peanut shells on the wooden porch at his feet. He chuckled a bit and lit himself another cigar. The smell of the cigar smoke mingled wonderfully with the faint honky-tonk music coming from inside the rickety wooden building and the cheap neon sign overhead. He smirked to himself, flashing his canines before walking inside. Now this was more like it.

Inside the bar, a thick fog of smoke settled around him as he took his seat at a wooden table close to the stage. The smell of alcohol permeated the smoke filled atmosphere that surrounded him. His thoughts were interrupted when a small rickety salad bowl filled with pretzels was placed in front of him. He looked up to see a bar hop with a note pad waiting to start his tab. She was a pretty little raven haired number with blue eyes.

"What can I getcha shugah?"

"A beer. Don't care what kind."

"Actually he'll have a water and so will we." Scott interrupted. He seated jean across the table and then took his seat beside her.

"Look bub, I go where I wanna go and I drink what I wanna drink. I'll have a beer." He repeated with a growl. Scott only sighed in annoyance and waved the waitress away.

"So where the hell is this mutant we are supposed to be checkin out?" Logan asked before leaning back in his chair and chugging half of his beer. Scott opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Jean.

"Well actually, we spoke to him earlier." Jean began to answer, His name is Sully Bjierk, codename Cooler, but he has only agreed to join if we can recruit his sister also. He refuses to leave her behind."

"How sweet." Logan rolled his eyes a bit. "He wants to keep kid sister around. Just what we need, another kid on the team. What's her name anyway?" Logan chugged the last of his beer and signaled for another.

"Narissa Bjierk. Friends call her Niknik, enemies call her Wild Cat. But her official codename is Stripes."

"Heh. Stripes. Sounds like a shady strip joint to me." Wolverine grinned before extending one claw to pop the top of his second beer.

"It seems to me that everything reminds you of women and booze Logan." Scott grinned back to his rival and took a sip pf his water. Logan shrugged and downed half of his beer with one gulp.

"Well hell, you only live once Slim."

The group was interrupted when all the lights, well what little lighting there was in the bar anyway, all focused on the stage. The silhouette of a woman appeared behind the threadbare old stage curtain and the bar was once again filled with the moan of a honky-tonk melody from a worn guitar.

"Now _that's _more like it." Logan grinned a wolfs grin and slouched forward resting his chin on the mouth of his now empty beer bottle. The curtain raised to reveal an attractive blonde who appeared to be only 17 years old. She wore sunglasses and a fur belt which was oddly the exact same shade as her hair she grinned, flashing a set of canines and began her song. Logan arched an eyebrow and sat back with a snort.

"Somethin ain't right about that dame."

"I think she is lovely." Jean interjected but was interrupted by Scott.

"He's just sore because she is too young to take the grand tour of his living quarters." Scott laughed a little at his own bad joke but was cut off by a claw to his nose.

"Look bub. I'm only saying she isn't human. She might be cold guys ankle nipping sister."

"What makes you so sure Logan?" Jeans voice caught his attention and he calmed, retracting his adamantium appendages. Logan relaxed and sat back in his chair before continuing.

"First off, she reeks of alcohol, any other girl that has drank that much would be in an alcohol induced coma and she --clearly-- isn't. She also reeks of cosmetics, and don't you think it's a little dark for the sun shades?"

"The better to see you with my dear." A youthful energetic male voice made its presence known behind Logan. Sully was rewarded for his abrupt appearance with a scowl from the one he guessed to be the infamous hot tempered Wolverine. He only laughed a bit and held out his hand to shake with the legendary mutant. Wolverine stood and snorted before taking the young mans hand. He guessed the boy to be only in his mid twenties.

"Cooler is it? Well kid, sorry to be the one to tell you this but we already have an Ice Man. So what makes you so special?" Cooler smiled and pulled a wisp of rust red hair from his face with his free hand, still holding on to Wolverines hand. Suddenly Logan's hand began to burn. It was as if his metal skeleton was on fire. He instinctively pulled his hand away and examined it. The skin was still cool to the touch but his bones ached with the burn he had felt.

"Fuck. That's a hell of a handshake you got there bub, mind telling me why your code name is cooler?"

Jean giggled and stood up. "His power is to change the amount of kinetic energy in molecules, causing them to either speed up or slow down. He can freeze or boil someone from the inside out."

"Sounds useful."

"Yes." Sully sighed softly and stared at his seemingly harmless bare hand. "But there is a drawback to it. It only works if I touch them with my bare skin, and only with my hands."

"Eh, no ones power is perfect kid." Logan shrugged. "So, is that the girl?"

"Yes. That's Niknik. Come on, her song is almost over, she'll meet us back stage."

Sully turned abruptly and walked through the door beside the stage. The X-Men followed him through a dimly lit hall and into a small room with a table and a sink in it. Other than the table, chairs and sink, the room was completely empty except for a small wash cloth folded neatly beside the sink. Sully motioned for the trio to sit while he turned on the sink faucet and wet the towel.

It was only a minute before the short statured blonde made her entrance. She smiled at them but said nothing. She took the cloth from Sully and proceeded to wipe away the make up that covered most of her body, revealing her tiger striped skin, and her belt uncoiled to reveal a tail. She smiled, flashing her lethal looking canines and pulled off her sunglasses. Her eyes were bright yellow and held no pupil.

"Well I'll be damned." Logan snorted in amusement. "She ain't a kid. She's a cub."

Jean suppressed a giggle and put on her most serious face. "Well miss Bjierk, we are from an organization known as the X-men."

"Hold up lady. Sully almost has me sold on the idea so no need for the orientation speech. I just got a few questions."

"Um ok. I would be happy to answer any of your questions." Jean answered, a bit taken back.

"Do I get to train to fight? Is the food free? And can I fuck him?" She pointed at Logan causing him to spit out his mouthful of beer. Scott burst into laughter and Jean giggled.

"Well, to answer you questions in order. Yes. Yes. And That's between you and Logan."

"Wait just a minute there Cub. You're a little to young to have your eyes on dating me."

"First of all. I'm 22 and second of all I believe I said 'Fuck' not 'date. One step at a time Tiger." She grinned and stood up, grabbing her jacket and shades. "So what are we waiting for. Let's blow this Pop Stand."

With that said, the group headed out into the warm humid night.

* * *

    Unbeknownst to the group inside, a shadow silhouette moves across the parking lot stealthily. The figure chuckled to itself as it picked the lock on the trunk of Scott's car. The figure climbed into the trunk and closed the lid and waited for her journey to begin. 


End file.
